Otro día más
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Craig tenía un deseo desde adolescente, un deseo secreto que había tratado de cumplir con gran esfuerzo. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ese chico hubiese sido elemental para llegar a cumplir su deseo? Ya habían crecido y sus decisiones les marcaron. Era feliz. Eran felices. Y la conclusión de ese deseo no superaba la felicidad que ya había obtenido. ¿Que más queda? Queda otro día más.


**Konnichiwa n.n **

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí esta historia (si no me equivoco fue para el 14 de febrero) y ahora al no encontrar qué publicar, la subo. ****Es Creek y es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja (no sé por qué, pero no la puedo escribir bien…)**

**Uh… me disculpo por mis reiteradas desapariciones, pero me cambié de ciudad y de colegio… so, ando algo atareada y las clases ya iniciaron hace unas semanas. ****Ese no es el punto, de todas formas, lo siento. ¿Empezamos la lectura?**

* * *

**Advertencias: OC (no protagonistas y sin mucha descripción. Imagínenselos)**

**South Park no me pertenece, ya todos lo saben e.e Es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone… y se me olvidó que más debía poner aquí u.u**

* * *

Desde secundaria tenía un sueño.  
Un sueño, un anhelo, un deseo prohibido. Y ese no era el de hacer un graffiti en las murallas de la oficina del consejero. No, ese deseo era conocido por todos, incluso por Mackey.  
Este sueño era mucho más complejo. Incluso tal vez demasiado para ser de Craig, y por eso era tan vergonzoso decirlo incluso mentalmente para sí, porque nadie pensaría que el chico buscapleitos, el que sacaba el dedo medio a todo y a cada ser viviente, el que llevaba siempre un chullo azul con un pompón amarillo, quien se sentaba a lanzar piedras a la nada en la entrada del colegio en cuando era suspendido, quien intervenía los exámenes, quien enviaba a todos a la mierda, el que era uno de los pocos que soportaba a un castaño llorica e inmaduro y a un afroamericano crítico e intelectual y los tenía como amigos cercanos, alguien como Craig Tucker, anhelaba un futuro, desde esa época, en el que pudiese formar una hermosa familia en la que tuviese un hijo o varios que lo llamasen "padre" y una persona que lo despertara, le hiciese un desayuno cinco estrellas, le sirviese café, le entregase el diario cada mañana y le diese un beso de despedida antes de salir de casa.

Y allí estaba un día, vagando por los pasillos durante el recreo, buscando un lugar alejado en el que no pudiera oír a Token regañando a Clyde y a este último chillando como de costumbre por haber sido pillado en su intento de copia del examen.  
Salió al patio, caminó sobre la gravilla y llegó a un lado de la escuela en la que la vista de las cámaras no llegaba. Llevó su mano al bolsillo interno del polerón azul y sacó de allí un cigarro y un encendedor. Necesitaba un espacio de relajación y no había nada mejor que el recreo, el cigarrillo y la soledad.

Inhaló y exhaló antes de encenderlo. Realmente estaba estresado con los problemas del colegio, las matemáticas y el escándalo diario que se formaba entre Token y Clyde. Estaba harto de todo. Quería distraerse y pensar en cómo haría ese maldito graffiti.

— ¿N-no t-te han dicho q-que el cáncer da t-tabaco? ¡Ngh! —una voz temblorosa interrumpió su tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó tosco al haber medio escuchado lo dicho por el rubio que tenía en frente.

— ¡Ngh! Q-que si no t-te han dicho q-que ¡GAH! el t-tabaco da c-cáncer —repitió la vocecilla, esta vez sin equivocarse.

Entonces distinguió en la lejanía a tres figuras escondidas riéndose tras la esquina del establecimiento. Claramente habían obligado al rubio a ir donde él, ya sea por una apuesta o algo más.  
Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Odiaba cuando hacían cosas así. No podían enviar a un chico débil a hacer el ridículo donde alguien de mala fama, pero alta reputación solo para divertirse.

— ¡GAH! ¡No me mates! ¡Es mucha presión!

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó con calma, para sorpresa del rubio.

— Y-yo... —Miró hacia donde se escuchaban risas—. T-tenía la d-duda y... n-nada m... -El azabache abandonó la postura relajada y se levantó derecho dejando ver que era más alto de lo que el rubio esperaba—. ¿D-dónde vas?

— Tienes razón, el tabaco da cáncer —respondió simplemente, con una semi-sonrisa.

Caminó por el ripio haciendo un gran estruendo y con el rubio decidiendo si seguirlo o no. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban dos chicos de algún curso mayor y una chica de (probablemente) su salón.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Las palabras salieron amenazantes y con desprecio— ¿Qué le hicieron al chico?

—Solamente nos divertíamos un poco. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Ah, ¿sí? Soy un parque de diversiones ahora. Genial, no me lo habían informado —soltó con sarcasmo y una leve risa entre dientes— ¿Qué le han hecho al chico?

—Eso no te incumbe.

— ¿No? —Dio un paso adelante, fiero, confiado. Los tres retrocedieron ante su acción— ¿Qué le quitaron?

—N-nada —dijo el único que había hablado hasta ahora.

—Aquí está su dinero. —Entregó los billetes el otro chico.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

— ¡No me meteré en problemas!

— ¡P-pero...!

Arqueó una ceja y contó el dinero.

— Un café expreso y un sándwich de jamón y queso —dijo frío.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Iban a dejar a ese chico sin un vaso de café expreso corto y un sándwich de jamón y queso… —contestó— Las personas no son juguetes. Ahora váyanse y que no se repita o ya veremos... Conste que los dejo ir porque no me gusta dejar a la gente esperando. —Miró en dirección al rubio—. Y porque no le pego a las niñas estúpidas.

Salieron corriendo al instante, pero la chica caminó con lentitud tras ellos.

—Cobardes —rió la rubia.

Craig se acercó al chico.

—Diez dólares, ¿no? —Le entregó los billetes.

— ¡Gah! ¿C-cómo...?

—Era obvio. Ahora ve y compra tu desayuno.

El rubio se alejó al instante, pero luego se detuvo.

— ¡Ngh! ¡G-gracias!

Y echó a correr hacia la cafetería. Craig lo observó perderse en el interior del colegio.

Era un chico extraño.

—De nada —susurró al aire metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para volver al pasillo donde Token y Clyde debían estar buscando sus cosas en los casilleros.

— ¡Craig! —gritó entusiasmado Clyde- ¡Adivina qué!

—Vas a salir con Red.

— ¡Exacto! —Lo abrazó feliz.

—Ya sabes lo que te enseñado.

— ¡Sí, Craig, lo haré!

— ¡No me digas que seguirás la rutina de Craig! —exclamó Token.

—Él es bueno con las chicas y ya he usado el método, ¿por qué no?

Comenzaron a hablar de la actitud de Craig y este decidió buscar sus cosas. Le tocaba Matemáticas y tenía planeado echarse una larga siesta.

Sonó el timbre.

— ¡Tus hijos te agradecerán si les enseñas esto! ¡Serías el mejor padre del mundo, Craig! —gritó Clyde antes de echar a correr tras Token para la siguiente clase.

_El mejor padre del mundo… __¿Eh?_ Eso sonaba bien.  
Suspiró. Ahora a la clase. Abrió la puerta del aula, al parecer llegaba algo atrasado. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo a buscar un asiento desocupado.

—_Craig Tucker a mi oficina de inmediato_ —llamaron desde los altavoces. _Tsk. _La siesta tendría que esperar.

Todos los alumnos fijaron su atención en él. Sacó el dedo, se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud por los pasillos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la oficina y encontrarse con un par de ojos verde bosque. El chico chocó con la puerta que movía Craig y cayeron de sus manos temblorosas varios diccionarios y papeles de exámenes.

Oyó unas risas leves desde el fondo de la oficina. Mackey observaba preocupado y dos chicos reían por la torpeza del rubio.

— ¡Dios! ¡Tweek! ¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó el consejero.

— ¡Ngh! ¡L-lo siento! —Se agachó a recoger el desastre. Craig siguió caminando hasta el asiento que le indicaba el consejero.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —inició con la gastada frase que Craig aborrecía. El aludido se encogió de hombros— Estás aquí porque has vuelto a amenazar a tus compañeros de colegio —calló y esperó reacciones por parte del azabache—, ¿se te ha olvidado lo que hablamos la vez anterior? No puedes amenazar a los demás estudiantes aunque sean mayores que tú, ¿mmkay?

—…

— ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que ocurriría si lo volvías a hacer? —Nuevamente esperó comentarios del chico, pero estos tampoco llegaron esta vez—. Craig, me cuesta decir esto, ¿mmkay?, pero no podemos seguir dejando que amenaces a todos porque se te da la gana.

— No lo hago porque se me da la gana.

—Craig… siento que deberás dejar este colegio. No podemos seguir permitiendo esto, ¿mmkay? Es malo y trae problemas. Además… al parecer esta vez has robado el dinero que estos dos alumnos portaban. Eran quince dólares, ¿no es así?

—Diez dólares. No quince. Diez.

— ¿Entonces tú le robaste diez dólares a uno de ellos?

—No he dicho que los he robado. Ese dinero no era suyo.

— ¿Y dónde están los diez dólares ahora, Craig?

Silencio. Silencio total salvo por el sonido del choque de unos diccionarios sobre otros al apilarlos y el de un ventilador con fallas.

—D-disculpe… señor Mackey…

— ¿Qué necesitas ahora, Tweek?

—M-me parece q-que esos ¡Ngh! diez dólares d-de los que hablan… e-eran míos.

— ¿Y cómo llegaron a Craig?

Craig dirigió la mirada al chico de los diccionarios. Estaba temblando como si se estuviera congelando allí mismo y miraba temeroso con esos ojos verdes. Craig sintió que se perdía por momentos eternos en esas esferas, pero eran lapsus de menos de un segundo que hacían que los nervios del rubio se desordenaran más y que llegaran casi al colapso. Luego desvió su mirada a los otros dos chicos, estos miraban al rubio con amenaza, por eso temblaba.

—Yo…

— ¿Te robó ese dinero?

—Él… él

—Tweek… ¿Craig robó tu dinero?

—N-no. En re-realidad ¡Gah! no.

—Mmmkay… Bien, Craig. Te has salvado de esta. Pero aun así amenazaste a estos estudiantes, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero no porque se me "dio la gana".

—Según lo que ellos dicen, sí.

—Er... Señor Mackey… Y-yo estaba ahí también…

— ¿Y qué viste?

— ¡Gah! Él lo… lo hizo p-por d-defenderme… ¡Ack! de ellos —dudó en decir.

— ¿Craig…?

—…

—Puedes irte, Craig. Y que a la próxima no tengas que recurrir a un testigo. Habla por tu cuenta, ¿mmkay? Tweek, también puedes irte. Vuelvan a clases.

El azabache salió con la misma indiferencia con la que caminó por los pasillos a la oficina del consejero. Soltó un suspiro. Se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos. Una extraña sensación de ser observado hizo que los abriera. Era el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin ánimos de ser amistoso.

— ¿No agradeces?

—… No tengo por qué. Si no es por ti, no me hubiese metido en este rollo. —Bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Por eso agradece.

— ¿Eh? —Los volvió a abrir, sorprendido—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que debes agradecer… q-que a pesar de que hayas sido un ¡Ngh! acosador, te ayudé.

— ¿Un acosador? ¿De qué hablas, niño?

— ¡V-vamos a casi todas las mismas clases, somos del mismo nivel y t-tenemos la misma edad! ¡No me digas n-niño! ¡Ngh!

—Mira quien me dice acosador…

— ¡No es mi culpa que vayas a las mismas clases que yo y no te hayas dado cuenta! ¡GAH!

—Como sea. Al grano.

— T-tú eres un acosador. ¡Sabías que iba a comprar un café expreso corto y un sándwich de jamón y queso! ¿C-cómo lo sabías? ¡Ngh! ¡Y no digas que nunca lo has dicho, porque lo escuché!

Craig soltó una risotada.

—Vaya que tienes imaginación… —Caminó por el pasillo seguido del rubio alterado—. Yo ni te conozco y no estoy siquiera interesado en hacerlo. Suposición, es todo.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Yo no sabía que irías a comprar con ese dinero, pero con diez dólares alcanza justo un sándwich de jamón y queso con un café expreso corto para beber, entonces supuse que comprarías eso —dijo con simpleza—. No soy ningún acosador. No te consideres tan importante.

— ¡Ngh! ¡P-pero…! —El rubio enrojeció.

—Pero nada. Yo me voy.

— ¡Gah! ¡C-Craig…!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si en vez de c-café expreso corto hubiese q-querido comprar un c-capuchino de chocolate… que cuesta l-lo mismo?

El azabache se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué habrías de comprar un capuchino?

—P-porque me gusta.

—… —Craig giró en el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras— Allá tú. La suposición a veces falla.

— ¿C-Craig? ¿N-no quieres acompañarme a d-dejar estos libros a la sala de profesores…?

Un par de semanas más tarde, Craig caminaba al colegio con el mismo paso arrastrado con el que cualquier chico de su edad caminaría al colegio. ¿Y por qué no? También iba con los mismos ánimos. Y las horas pasaron. Él jamás pensó que el simple hecho de haber ayudado al rubio, iba a significar tanto en un futuro cercano. Para empezar, ya se sabía su nombre y había aprendido un par de cosillas que podrían resultarle útiles. Es que sí, señoras y señores, Craig era un acosador. Desde siglos antes de ese día en el que se aprendió su nombre.

— ¡… y a Patty ya la tengo en la palma de mi mano! ¿Lo ven? ¡También resultó! ¿Craig…? ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Mentiroso —murmuró el azabache del chullo— Capuchino y sándwich de jamón con queso.

— ¿Craig…? —Dirigió su mirada al punto donde Craig observaba con tanta concentración.

—De nuevo está pendiente de ese chico… Déjalo, Clyde… No podrás cambiar una manía de tantos meses o quizás años.

—No es una manía. Es lo que llaman amor.

— ¡Milagro! ¿Sabes diferenciar la obsesión y el amor?

—Por supuesto, Token. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un tipo que solo piensa en estar rodeado de chicas?

— ¡...Con qué cara dices eso!

—Eh… Bueno, no pienso solo en eso. ¡Igual sé amar!

— ¿Tú…? ¿Amar? Perdón, Clyde. No me parece muy probable.

— ¡Tokeeen! ¡Si sé amaaar!

El azabache de chullo azul rio levemente, lo que llamó la atención del duplo escandaloso. Craig siempre soltaba risitas o expresiones de odio ante lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo el chico de la mesa del fondo, pero últimamente las risas sarcásticas estaban siendo muy comunes. Y lo mejor que podían hacer sus amigos era callar y oír lo que Craig decía en voz alta mientras reía.

—Es un mentiroso. ¿Lo ven? Acaba de comprar un capuchino de chocolate, tal como lo ha hecho desde hace dos semanas.

—Si miente, entonces haz que se detenga —opinó Token sin estar muy seguro de saber de qué trataba esta vez la hazaña del rubio.

—Tienes razón. Hay que detenerlo. —Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el de ojos verdes.

—Le gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro. El afroamericano asintió sonriente— y eso es bueno. ¿No?

—Claro que lo es.

Observaron a Tucker, quien desvió su camino hacia el mesón de compras. Compró algo y decidido volvió a su camino. Se acercó al rubio por detrás.

— ¿No te cansas de esto? —preguntó Craig en su oído, a lo que Tweek dio un grito.

— ¡Jesucristo, C-Craig! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

— Digamos que vengo a salvar a un pequeño mentiroso.

— ¡GAH! ¿M-mentiroso?

—La respuesta es simple, Tweek. —Dejó en la mesa un café expreso cortado—. No hubieses querido comprar un capuchino de chocolate porque a ti no te gusta lo dulce, si no lo amargo. —Apartó el capuchino del rubio para bebérselo él—. ¿O me equivoco?

Tweek bebió el expreso con tal frenesí que hizo sonreír divertido al azabache.

Craig se sentó al lado del chico y sacó un trocito de sándwich de la servilleta que había en la mitad de la mesa. Tweek respiró oxígeno por fin y golpeó la mano de Craig.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—D-digamos que un no tan p-pequeño mentiroso s-se lo merece.

— ¿…?

—Eres un ¡Ngh! acosador to-total y l-lo has sido desde siempre.

—Bien, me has pillado.

— ¡Lo sabía! —festejó y dio un golpe a la mesa. — ¿Cr…? ¿¡Cr-Craig!? —Se había acercado lo suficiente al rubio para que este sintiera un refrescante olor a menta cerca de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sorpresivo (pero anhelado) roce y luego beso del azabache. — ¡Mph! E-el tabaco t-te dará cáncer a-algún día…

—Pero eso será dentro de mucho, Tweek. —Le acarició la mejilla.

—E-eso espero. P-pero no quiero q-que mi acosador m-muera de cáncer, Craig.

—No lo hará.

...

Han pasado muchos años desde ese entonces. Ambos ya han crecido de mente y cuerpo y han decidido seguir sus vidas y cumplir sus sueños…

— ¡Qué linda historia, papá! ¿Así se conocieron los tíos Craig y Tweek?

—Así es, Aya.

—Hablando de eso… ¿podemos ir a visitarlos mañana?

—Claro que sí, mi vida. Pero ahora es hora de dormir.

—Está bien, papá. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, amor. —Arropa a la niña y sale del cuarto—. ¡Clyde, tú también debes ir a dormir! ¡Es tarde!

— ¡Pero Tookeeen! —se oye desde lejos.

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Ve a acostarte!

— ¿Y si en vez de dormir…?

— ¡Clyde!

—Bien. Te espero en la cama… ¡Buenas noches Aya!

—Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, en la residencia Tucker.

— ¿Louie? ¿Puedes apurar a Craig?

—Voy, papá Tweek.

— ¿Papá Tweek… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, Dean.

—En el colegio le enseñaron a Lou que en todas las familias hay una mamá y un papá. Y él preguntó que qué pasaba si había dos papás… y no le supieron responder. Entonces, dime. ¿Aquí quién sería la mamá?

—B-bueno, hijo… tendríamos que decidir. —Saca las tostadas de la tostadora—. O decidan ustedes, como su amiga Aya en c-casa de los tíos Black.

—Oh, bueno. Le diré a Lou.

Para Craig, las cosas habían ido de maravilla. Tener a Tweek, haber comprado una casa y haber adoptado a dos pequeños niños de uno y tres años que ya han cumplido cinco y siete (respectivamente), son algunas de las cosas que había logrado con gran esfuerzo y que ahora disfruta en su presente.

—Craig, s-se te va a hacer tarde. Ven a servirte el desayuno. Ah, y ten el diario… ¡Ngh! deberías ver algunas alzas del mercado.

—Claro. Le echaré una ojeada. —Recibe el diario y besa cariñosamente a Tweek—. ¿Qué es ese aroma?

—Papá Tweek decidió hacer otro de los inventos en la cocina otra vez —contesta el pequeño Louie—. Quiere nuestra opinión.

—Papá Tweek cocina muy bien, ¿verdad papá Craig?

—Claro que sí, Dean. Tweek cocina muy bien.

Mientras tanto el rubio enrojece por tener las miradas atentas de toda su familia. Aún no logra soportar semejante presión de ser el centro de atención cada vez que cocinaba algo nuevo.

—Sí. Tweakers cocina muy bien.

— ¿Ruby? ¿Ya te levantaste? ¡Milagro! ¿Lavarás la loza?

La de cabello miel enseña el dedo.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que siempre me levante temprano?

—Sí, eso espero.

— ¡Pero ustedes hacen tanto ruido en la noche que no puedo pegar un ojo!

Craig chasquea la lengua y hace su seña familiar.

Bien, uno de los cambios a los que Craig debe resignarse es el tener que vivir con su hermana. Pero aquí él es el único que se hace problema, ya que el resto de la familia acepta con total felicidad a la universitaria y a su drama… y a su desorden diario.

— ¿Y vas a lavar la loza?

— ¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

— ¿Perdón? ¡Estás viviendo en mi casa y no ayudas en nada! ¡Y ni siquiera agradeces o te comportas dulce!

—Craig, R-Ruby… van a llegar tarde —interrumpe Tweek.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, hermanito. ¿Por qué no te apuras, hermanito, y me llevas pronto a la U? —sonríe entre burlona y divertida sentándose a comer.

Craig come rápidamente su porción de desayuno, Tweek sirve café a todos, recibe halagos por su nueva invención, y los dos hermanos Tucker se preparan para partir a la rutina laboral. Dean y Louie despiden a su padre y a su tía. Craig y Ruby salen de la casa.

— ¡Ngh! ¿C-Craig, no olvidas algo? —pregunta cuando Craig está por cerrar la puerta.

El azabache se detiene, vuelve a la casa bajo la risa de Ruby y la sonrisa tímida y a la vez provocadora del rubio. Camina por el pasillo de acceso de la entrada y deposita un beso en el cuello de Tweek para ascender y terminar en unos suaves besos en los labios, Tweek ríe nervioso, susurra un "que te vaya bien, amor" y da un último beso. Craig camina por el pasillo luego de volver a despedirse (con palabras) de sus hijos. La puerta está a punto de cerrarse.

— Mamá se había olvidado del beso de despedida a papá.

—Sí, Lou. Pero papá nunca se olvida de preparar su desayuno.

—Oh. Dean, olvidé preguntarle a Craig si venía a almorzar. ¿Puedes preguntarle? —pide Tweek.

—Mamá es muy despistada, ¿a que sí? —susurra Louie.

—Sí. —Corre por el pasillo y sale de la casa—. ¡Papá pregunta si vendrán a almorzar! —grita.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vendremos para el almuerzo! —contesta Craig.

— ¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos, Ruby! ¡Nos vemos, mamá Craig! ¡Tengan un buen día!

El pequeño pelinegro entra a la casa para encontrarse con los dos rubios. Ruby queda en silencio y Craig observa la muralla con la vista perdida. La de ojos claros rompe a reír.

—M-me dijo… ¿m-mamá?

La menor sigue riendo.

— ¿Me dijo… mamá? ¿A m-mí?

—Efectivamente. Y ahora se lo diré a Clyde… para que no se sienta disminuido porque su hija le dice "mami" —ríe— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora a ti te digan "mami" ¿No?

Vuelve a conducir con la mente en la situación. Su sueño devastado, solamente por aquellas palabras en conjunto "Mamá se había olvidado del beso de despedida a papá." ¿Dónde están los niños diciéndole "padre"? ¿Dónde están aquellos pequeños retoños que le llamarían "padre"? "Nos vemos, mamá Craig" ¿Dónde están los pequeños que le decían "papá Craig" hasta hace unos minutos? ¿Desde cuándo él se convertía en la madre? ¿Cuándo renunció al título de "padre"? Tch. Tal vez debió decirle que sí a Patty Nelson o a la puta de Wendy antes de haber hecho ese graffiti con "¿Quieres salir conmigo, Tweakers?" y haber recibido un "¡Es demasiada presión!" de parte del aludido. Tsk. Ahora dolían los cuatro años en los que había criado a sus hijos Dean y Louie con la esperanza de llevar a cabo su sueño de adolescente...

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Craig? —se burla la chica— ¿O debo decirte… mamá Craig? —añade con picardía.

Pero… con Tweek es feliz. Con sus hijos es feliz. Con que le llamen "madre" o "padre" está bien. Con que sus propios padres le acepten, está bien, ya que, a diferencia de él, los padres de Tweek desheredaron a su hijo y decidieron tener otro hijo y al rubio dejarlo sin el título de hijo solo por la condición sexual de su hijo ya no hijo que ahora lleva el apellido de Craig, cuyos padres sí aceptan… ¡Hasta su padre lloró en la boda…!

—Ah, claro. Verdad que incluso el Craig joven quería tener hijos para que le digan padre, ¿no es así? Pero… mírale el lado bueno. ¡Ahora podrán darte el premio "La madre del año"!

Y si con Tweek es feliz. Si con sus hijos es feliz. Si con la aceptación de sus padres es feliz. Si con que Tweek y sus hijos lleven el mismo apellido es feliz. ¿Qué más da el resto?

—Calla, mocosa. Recuerda que es mi casa y te puedo correr cuando quiera.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a correr de tu casa a tu hermanita menor, madre Tucker?

—Si es necesario, sí. Incluso te puedo echar del auto ahora mismo.

— ¡Bah! ¡C-cómo si Tweek fuese a dejarte! —exclamó algo nerviosa por la posibilidad de ser echada del auto— Uh. Tengo una duda…

—Habla.

—Si tú eres la madre… entonces, ¿no es Tweek quien debe meter…?

— ¡Claro que no pasa eso! Calla y deja en paz a esta madre ocupada —ríe entre dientes, Ruby le acompaña con sonoras risotadas. Y el silencio vuelve a envolverlos.

De todas formas, tenía a alguien a quien amaba mucho que le preparaba un desayuno de mucho más que cinco estrellas, que le despertaba las mañanas, que le servía café, le entregaba el diario y le daba besos de despedida… Y por supuesto a dos bellos hijos. ¿No era eso suficiente?

—Craig… ¿Es demasiada presión, verdad? —pregunta Ruby intentando consolarlo.

—Sí. Esto es demasiada presión.

Y en su casa esperan dos niños y un padre a la madre y a la tía para el almuerzo. Es solo otro día en la vida de Craig, desde que decidió pintar un graffiti para su amado y unirse a él de por vida más tarde.

_Fin._

* * *

**Uh… no me maten, no es mi culpa (?) Ese día no sabía que escribí y hoy tampoco u.u Como sea, si les gustó dejen un review y si no, también ^^**

**Puse tres puntos (…) porque fanfiction no me dejó editar con el método "Copy n paste", so… no me quedó de otra que ponerlo así, perdón por si quedó mal el formato (fanfiction me odia) o si tuve horrores ortográficos Dx ****Etto… no tengo más que decir… salvo que por ahora me limitaré a publicar y leer fics los fines de semana que esté desocupada.**

**Jaa ne! **


End file.
